kyou_koi_wo_hajimemasufandomcom-20200214-history
Hibino Tsubaki
Hibino Tsubaki 'is the main protagonist of the story. She is a girl who is a 'total bookworm' and 'only knows how to study her brains out'. She has always enjoyed doing people's hair and always does her pretty sister's hair but not her own due to the fact that she doesn't believe that it suits her. She becomes the girlfriend of Tsubaki Kyouta and eventually his wife. Appearance and Personality Tsubaki is a classic nerd, she is described as being extremely old-fashioned, being nicknamed "Showa girl" (after the Showa period in Japan) due to her hairstyle and the way that she dresses. She is also very shy and quiet, not having many friends before she met Miho. Tsubaki has long brown/black hair (it is depicted as brown on the manga covers, but described as black in the story) and brown eyes. She seems to be average height with a nice (maybe a bit petite) figure, although she might not be extremely skinny/might not have a 'perfect' figure as she couldn't zip up Hibino Sakura's pants when trying to find cute clothes to wear. When she begins to dress fashionably and she tries to look pretty, everybody notes that she is actually very cute when she isn't old-fashioned looking. History When Hibino was younger, she did well on a test and her mother praised her for it. Because, it made her mother happy she continued to study with the goal of getting into a good university, despite not knowing what she wanted to do in the future. She once told her mother she wanted to be a hairdresser, but her mother cried so much that she gave up. Prior to the start of the manga, she had never tried to make herself cute before and always believed that she was plain. Relationships Tsubaki Kyouta Kyouta is Hibino's boyfriend and future husband, who is later 3 months pregnant and planned on naming her 'Camelia Tsubaki'. Kyouta is the first guy Tsubaki has ever had feelings for and the reason why she let her hair down and out of braids. The first time she sees Kyouta is when he says a speech for the school since he was the student with the highest score on the exam. She's shocked that she lost to a guy like him, a guy with long hair. The first time they actually interact is when they are desk mates and Kyouta asks her if he could borrow a mechanical pencil. She agrees, but gives him a non-mechanical pencil instead and he starts making fun of her (in front of everyone), calling her a Showa girl. It is unknown if Tsubaki was actually bothered by that because she cuts of his hair saying 'I'm really sick of that hair' (V1 Ch1 Page 31). As revenge, Kyouta decides to, 'take away all your (Tsubaki's) first times.' Hibino Sakura/Hasegawa Sakura Tsubaki's pretty younger sister. At first there was conflict between the two sisters because Sakura kept asking Tsubaki if she could wear the dress Tsubaki got to Kyouta's work, not knowing it was a gift from Kyouta himself. Tsubaki is unwilling and it is seemed to be that Sakura gave up on the dress. However, the next day, Tsubaki finds that the dress is gone and immediately knows that Sakura took it. Even though Sakura can see some sort of relationship between Tsubaki and Kyouta, she doesn't give up on him until she really realizes Tsubaki's feelings toward Kyouta and their relationship. Instead, she decides to go out with Nishiki since he likes her and does anything for her. Later on, she fully supports Tsubaki and Kyouta, but hates it when Tsubaki interrupts her moments with Nishiki. Hasegawa Nishiki Kyouta's friend. He and Tsubaki get along well. Tsubaki tends to threat Nishiki's relationship with Sakura, unless he gives her the information she needs. Nishiki not wanting to risk his relationship with Sakura, gives in, and gives her the information she needs which usually relates to Kyouta. Halstead Mao/Haru Another one of Kyouta's friends, he tried to rape Tsubaki because of a promise but he couldn't do it. The promise was to take away Kyouta's girlfriend and do the same thing Kyouta did to Haru's ex, Rika. Haru mistakes Kyouta for raping Rika, but it's then found out that Rika only dated Haru because since he's different (attracts cats), she thought he would do H things with her. Rika says that the only thing he can do is kiss, so she gets bored, but decides to stay with Haru so that he would introduce her to his best friend, Kyouta. Kyouta pushes her away, so in order to get revenge on Kyouta for 'rejecting' her, she makes it look like Kyouta was going to rape her when Haru walks by. Once Haru finds out what really happened, he apologizes to Kyouta, with Kyouta saying he should just apologize to Tsubaki. Haru does and says that he'll try his best to become Kyouta's best friend again. Kyouta says that he doesn't need to because they can be best friends right now. They get along fine now. Ichikura Miho Tsubaki's first real friend. At first, Miho was just trying to get Tsubaki to confess to Kyouta so that she would be dumped. However, she knows the relationship between Tsubaki and Kyouta, accepts it, and moves on. Though a conflict in their friendship happened when there was a rumor said to Tsubaki that Miho was the one that spread the information of Tsubaki and Kyouta dating. It is then found out it was Nishiki who spread that because Kyouta forgot to tell him to keep it a secret. At first Tsubaki blames Miho and then runs away, but once she finds out that Nishiki was the one to spread that information, she wants to talk to Miho after the sports event and also challenges her to it. Even though Miho is far ahead in the lead, it was said she was the fastest runner in middle school, she decides to wait for Tsubaki in the race so they can talk and run together. She can't seem to find Tsubaki and hears two girls talking about someone being taken out of the race. The true friendship Miho has with Tsubaki is proven when she saves Tsubaki from two guys close to raping her. Hibino family's mother Tsubaki and Sakura's mother. Overprotective of Tsubaki. She discourages Tsubaki's wish to become a hairdresser. Trivia *Tsubaki's birthday is August, 31st. * She is a zodiac Virgo. *She is very old-fashioned, not even knowing how emails worked. *Even though Tsubaki studies a lot, Kyouta says that from the way she studies she can never use the information in real life, like when she met Haru and couldn't speak comprehensive English to him. *Tsubaki likes polar bears and other arctic animals *Her birthday is in her email adresss *Her email includes ''0831*shiroku... and tsubaki*@... *After Hibino married Kyouta, she eventually became '''Tsubaki Tsubaki. Category:Characters Category:Female